buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Girl Blue, Part One
}} |coverA = Giles miniseries.jpg |released = February 28, 2018 |pages = 22 |series = Giles: Girl Blue |number = 1 |previous = First issue in the series. |next = Girl Blue, Part Two |publisher = Dark Horse Comics |writer = Erika Alexander & Joss Whedon |penciller = Jon Lam |editor = Freddye Miller |coverart = Steve Morris Variant cover: Arielle Jovellanos & ComiCraft Ultra variant: Jenny Frison |colorist = Dan Jackson |letterer = Richard Starkings & ComiCraft's Jimmy Betancourt }} is the first issue of Giles: Girl Blue comic book miniseries. It was written by Erika Alexander and Joss Whedon, and illustrated by Jon Lam. It was originally published on February 28, 2018 by Dark Horse Comics. Synopsis From Joss Whedon and Erika Alexander comes a series that returns Buffy's Rupert Giles to high school! But this time — as a grown man living in a teenage body — Giles will be a student instead of a teacher. At an inner-city LA-area school, when a mystical influence is detected and teachers start to go missing, Giles enrolls to investigate. What he finds is more than vampires and demons; something unusual and frightening is happening here. If Giles can get through one day as a student, he'll have a chance to find out who, what, and where — but high school is still hell, y'all."Buffy Season 11: Giles #1". Dark Horse Comics. Retrieved January 10, 2018. Continuity *The story takes place after A House Divided, when Giles got his human certificate, and mentioned his idea of leaving to somewhere he could to act his physical age. *It's revealed that, while already in the Safe Zone, Willow and Buffy organized Giles' trip to Living Legend Academy Charter High School. *Giles describes being 16 years old, making it about four years since his resurrection (What You Want, Not What You Need, Part Two) — curiously following real-world time (actual date) other than comic book (seasons) time. *The story happens before One Girl in All the World's epilogue, in which Giles has returned to San Francisco and tells Faith about his adventures. Appearances Individuals *Lloyd Addison *Blue *Boake *Crowe *Rupert Giles *Hazel *Willow Rosenberg (Only voice) *Roux *Seed *Sheffield *Buffy Summers *Truman *Vega *Wong Organizations and titles *Warlock *Watcher Species *Demon *Human *Vampire Locations *Los Angeles **Living Legend Academy Charter High School **Vincent Thomas Bridge (Only in flashforward) *Safe Zone Behind the scenes Production *This issue is the first to be written by Buffy the Vampire Slayer creator Joss Whedon since Freefall, Part One. *Writer Erika Alexander, illustrator Jon Lam, and cover artist Arielle Jovellanos debut in the Buffyverse in this issue. *Jovellanos' variant cover features the characters Tōru Oikawa and Hajime Iwaizumi from Haikyuu!! series. Distribution *An exclusive variant cover was available for 12th ComicsPRO Annual Meeting, recolored from Steve Morris main cover. *'' '' was the 173rd best selling comic issue in its publishing month, with 9,771 sales in February 2018 at comic specialty stores."Top 300 Comics--February 2018". iCV2, March 12, 2018. Collections *''Girl Blue'' *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Twelve'' Pop culture references *Giles compares his undercover situation with the television series 21 Jump Street (1987). *An unidentified student mentions Snapchat multimedia mobile application. *Lloyd Addison compares his lament to William Shakespeare. *Giles mentions Addison have translated works from the N.A.S.A.. *Mrs. Vega mentions technology executive, activist, and author Sheryl Sandberg, also refering to her book "Lean In" (2013). *Giles mentions rapper Flavor Flav due to his trademark large necklace. *Giles quotes the song "99 Problems". Music A "mixtape" is provided throughout the story: #A Tribe Called Quest — "We the People…" #Kendrick Lamar — "Untitled 04/8.04.2014." #Jessie Reyez — "Shutter Island" #Pharrell Williams — Lost Queen #Kendrick Lamar — "Figure Eight" #Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart — "Requiem in D Minor K. 626" #Caetano Veloso — "Cucurrucucú Paloma" (Live 1995) #Sara Gazerek — "Blackbird" #Franz Liszt — "Liebestraume S541/R211: No. 3" #Stevie Wonder — "Girl Blue" Gallery Covers Giles miniseries.jpg|Main cover Gilesmini01-01a.jpg|Variant Gilesmini01-02a.jpg|Ultra variant Giles mini01-03a.jpg|ComicsPRO exclusive Cover artwork Giles mini 01b.jpg|Steve Morris Gilesmini01-01b.jpg|Arielle Jovellanos Giles mini01-02b.jpg|Jenny Frison Preview Giles mini01-P2.jpg Giles mini01-P3.jpg Giles mini01-P4.jpg Giles mini01-P1.jpg Quotes References Category:Buffy comics Category:Season Eleven